Shadows and Secrets
by Liz399
Summary: Shadowhunter High Clary's fresh start. New name, new place, where she can blend in. However from the moment she starts her new school she only stands out and here that's a very bad thing. She finds herself trapped in the schools vicious politics and somehow caught in between two impossible choices. One things for sure, Clary Fray is about to learn just how deadly high school can be
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

 **Clary Fray just wanted a fresh start. Shadowhunter High was supposed to be that fresh start. A new place, a new name. It was supposed to be somewhere where everyone didn't know her name, where she could walk down the halls without whispers and stares following, where she could just blend in and not be noticed. If only life were a wishing well. It doesn't take Clary long to realise that in Shadowhunter High nobody blends in and nobody goes unnoticed, especially new people. She soon finds herself entangled in the schools vicious politics and somehow caught in the middle of a fierce feud that goes way beyond what anyone could imagine. One things for sure, Clary Fray is about to learn just how deadly high school can be.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The biggest conspiracy (and coincidentally the only one that nobody ever talked about), Clary decided, was school. Forcing the young and vulnerable of the world to get up at the ungodly hours of six and seven in the morning to go sit in a prison for a good quarter of the day, listening to adults drone on about whatever the government's of the world decided people should know, and then spending another eight of the day on extra work after they got home, was a way of controlling the nations of the world. On that thought Clary decided that she would no longer attend the hellish institute forced upon the most impressionable of the world and instead rolled over and went back to sleep.

Unfortunately the world had other plans for at the exact moment that she drifted back into sleeps cherished clutches her bedroom door banged open effectively eliminating any chance she had of returning to sleep.

"I'm not going" she mumbled into her pillow, ignoring the squeak of the springs as someone took a seat at the end of her bed. She refused to turn over and face whoever it was. It could only be one of three people anyways.

"I know this has been hard on you sweetie but you know that this was for the best. Things were getting too hard back there" her mother said. Clary of course knew that it was the truth but it didn't make things any easier. It didn't bring things back to what they were and moving halfway across the country wouldn't change that.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm not going" she answered still not looking up from where her head was buried in her pillow. She was hoping that if she lay there long enough her mother would just leave her alone and go away. No such luck.

"Things will be different here, we will be different. Nobody will know you. You can have a fresh start, we all can" Jocelyn coaxed, stroking her daughters head. It didn't take a fool to hear the hope in her voice.

"How can you be sure?" The question was muffled by the pillow but was heard none the less.

"I just do. It'll get better, I promise" the pain in her mother's voice was so clear that it almost brought tears back to Clary's eyes.

"You can't make that promise" she responded but got up anyways. The world wouldn't stop just for her.

* * *

After showering and dressing Clary made her way downstairs to the rest of her family. Everyone seemed to be sharing the first-day jitters. Her stepfather Luke was making pancakes, which he only did when he was very nervous. Her brother Jonathon was silent, which was almost impossible considering that he never shut up and her mother was flitting around the kitchen nervously muttering to herself, looking like a chicken who'd lost their head. Clary pulled out a chair beside Jon and tucked into a plate of pancakes that was pushed her way. Nobody spoke as they ate, each lost on their own worlds. Clary kept replaying their arrival in her head. They'd arrived three days before late at night and had been inside unpacking and setting up since then. After three days holed up in her new house she was more than ready for fresh air.

* * *

Shadowhunter High was considerably bigger than her old school St. Xaviers. With red brick walls and several high windows the three storey building was hard to miss.

"Here we are. Good luck and don't cause trouble" their mother said as they stopped outside the school. Jocelyn was going on to her new art gallery after dropping Clary and her brother off at the school. Clary took a deep breath looking at her new school and for a moment wished she was back at St Xaviers with Simon. At least there she knew what to expect. However the moment didn't last long because a second later the reality of the situation hit her. This was her chance to break free and live unnoticed. Nobody here would know her, she could be whoever she wanted. Yes she would miss Simon like a lost limb but here... here she could blend in. She could be normal.

"Let's do this"

The walk to the front door seemed to take forever and the stares and whispers that followed them didn't help. From the second they stepped out of the car they had the undivided attention of everyone on the grounds. They were like Moses going through the parted red sea.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said 'let's do this'" she whispered harshly to Jon.

"Well what did you expect, to slip in without anyone noticing?" He answered as they climbed the steps.

"No but I didn't expect to be stared at like I fucking zoo exhibit!" She hissed back at him.

"Language". It took all her will power not to slap him upside the head right there and then.

"Yes like you've never cursed" she said. Jon rolled his eyes at her.

"As far as our esteemed parents know, I haven't"

"Come on Jon, you curse so much you practically invented it"

"I do not"

"Do too" she retaliated stepping in through the door that he held open.

"Do not. Anyways I think that your day is about to get a whole lot better" he told her, a pleased tone in his voice.

"Why? Are you going to admit that I'm right?" She turned to him only to become confused at his expression. He seemed too happy with himself and that generally never ended well for some involved party. Jon didn't answer, only continued smiling. She was about to demand what the hell he was so happy about when someone shouted "boo!" in her ear from behind. Her resulting scream was enough to draw the attention of everyone in the hall. At the sound of laughter from the person behind her she whipped around in shock.

"Simon?" She whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. What would Simon be doing there? In her school? She'd had to leave him behind when they moved. Or so she'd thought.

"In the flesh. You can thank your brother here for arranging it" from the glint in Simon's eyes he knew how Clary would react and was setting Jon up just for the fun. She whirled around to her brother quicker than lightening.

"You knew?!" She shrieked murderously. Oh he was dead. So _so dead_. He knew that Simon would be with them and didn't tell her! He didn't that her that her best friend in the entire world was moving with them and he didn't tell her! Jon took several steps back in order to avoid hurricane Clary, his hands out in a placating manner.

"Easy there. I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would cheer you up" he said in a calming tone. Clary glared at him for several moments before giving up. He meant well.

"Let's go to the office" she said suddenly a lot happier. Things were looking up.

* * *

 **So the idea for this came to me while I was reading the Shadowhunterstv article on 'what if the Shadow world were high school?'. I just couldn't resist. I know that I haven't updated my other stories in forever and I'm sorry but I have good reasons. 1) I didn't have internet and 2) Anytime I've spent writing (aka when I'm not reading) has been spent on my many original stories.**

 **On a separate not f you liked this then please review and follow/favourite, it would make my day to get some response.**

 **Liz399**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The office was just inside the door of the school. Honestly Clary was surprised that she hadn't seen it earlier. The first thing she noticed inside it was the black and grey carpet with some kind of weird diamond design. There were two tall windows along the back wall. By each window was a paper littered desk with a computer and phone and up front by the door was a main reception desk. The small room was covered in presses and shelves and notice boards, so many that Clary couldn't see any free space on a wall anywhere.

"I take you three are the new students" someone, presumably the receptionist, greeted. Her hair was long, a tangled grey-brown cloud escaping from two braids; her blue eyes were familiar.

Clary looked up in shock. In a school this big how could anyone recognise three new students? "We are"

"Well then go on in Principle Penhallow is already waiting to see you. I'll have everything you need when she's finished" she was already rooting around gathering things when she spoke. They nodded and moved towards the door, only Clary stopping before they went in.

"Thank you Ms...?"

The woman looked up from her work, those familiar blue eyes still twinkling. "Just call me Amatis, everybody does"

Principle Penhallow seemed to be a kind enough woman. She greeted then with a smile as they came in, "Sit down, please". Clary sat between Jon and Simon, observing the room. There were photos on the walls of the principle with a man and teenager presumably husband and daughter. There were also awards and diplomas on display as well as the stacks of books, folders and papers everywhere.

"Before we start I'd like to say welcome to Shadowhunter High, we're delighted to have you. Now down to business" she took out three folders, each entitled with one of their names and laid them out on her desk in a row, "Each of you have good records here with a few exceptions, so I don't anticipate any problems there however I feel it necessary to remind each of you that here at Shadowhunter High the rules are of high importance and are strictly followed by each student" she addressed it to them all but Clary knew she was really talking to her.

"Of course. I can assure you Principle Penhallow we will all do our very best to follow the rules and be model students" Jon threw a meaningful look at Clary as he finished speaking.

"Good. Now since you have already read the school rules and agreed to them I think we can skip over them and move on"

* * *

By the time they left Penhallow's office the first class was over. Amatis was standing at reception desk with papers as they emerged. "So in my hands I have a timetable, locker number and combination and map for each of you. In addition there is a list of extra curricular activities available and a list of resources available in case you run into trouble". The bundle was heavier than Clary had expected. She heard the door open as she put it into her bag. When she turned around there were three people standing by the door, two boys and a girl. The girl was tall and skinny with curves in all the right places. Her deep brown eyes, almost black, were a nice combination with her dark raven black hair. She was the one who spoke first.

"Hi I'm Isabelle but please call me Izzy and these are my brother's Alec," who was tall enough with deep blue eyes and hair the colour of Izzy's, "and Jace." Clary could only have described Jace as golden. Everything from his hair to his skin even to his eyes was gold. The artist in Clary couldn't help but notice how perfect his facial structure was as well. Put everything together and you had every girl's dream and judging by his stance he knew it.

"We're part of the student council and were going to show you around for the next few days, help you get settled per say" Izzy informed. It was Jon who replied, Simon was too busy gawking at Izzy and Clary was too busy trying to repress the urge to get out her pencils there and then to draw Jace. There was something about his face, the look in his eyes and the constant gold. It was every artists dream.

"Nice to meet you all, thanks for the help. I'm Jon, this is my sister Clary and her best friend Simon".

"So for the next few days Alec will be showing you around Jon. I'll be helping Simon and Jace will be with Clary" Jon opened his mouth, probably to object to Clary being left alone with Jace who looked to be no different than any of the boys at St. Xaviers, but snapped it closed again at Clary's glare.

Nobody spoke as they left the office. Clary gave her friend and brother each a wave as they left with Izzy and Alec. She then turned to Jace who still hadn't spoken. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he was a decent person after all. Then he opened his mouth and any hopes she had of that crashed and burned like a match to an oil rig.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's such a short (and boring) chapter, I'll make sure the next one is longer. Also I realise there's not much going on right now plot wise but I promise it'll pick up soon, I'm just trying to ease things into it.**

 **Ok on another note for anyone who can point out the TMI quote in here I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. So please follow/favourite/review, it'll make my day:)**

 **Liz399**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned TMI.**

 **P.S. Make sure to read the A/N at the bottom, it's very important.**

* * *

"You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you, little girl." Aaaand boom went that idea.

"Is that a threat? And my name isn't little girl, it's Clary. As you well know." She couldn't believe that she was stuck with _this_ for the next few days.

"Be that as it may red, you'd still leave if you knew what was good for you." He hadn't answered her question. And now she was annoyed. Her name was Clary!

"My name is Clary," she hissed as they turned down another corridor, "I won't say it again and would you stop threatening me. Why would I leave?"

"A pixie like you will never last in this school" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was the tone of his voice that set her off.

"Is it impossible for you to go one sentence without insulting me?" She demanded, infuriated at the twitch of his lips as he held back a laugh at her annoyed state. "And I think you'll find that I'm resilient" she added.

"To answer your question Ariel, yes it would be." He was laughing.

"Well you're no Greek God either Goldielocks" She was beyond pissed that she had to spend her time with something like him. Yes some _thing_.

"You're right, I'm better. Thanks for acknowledging it" Oh God! He had an ego the size of France.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever met someone so blindsided by their ego. Tell me how do you fit though doors with it?"

"I don't have to. The doors move out of the way for me"

"Delusional and crazy. Just my luck" Clary muttered under her breath.

"I'm not crazy, everyone else is simply too stupid to recognise my brilliance. Anyways we're getting off track, if you want to know why this school will destroy you, you're about to find out," the sudden grimness in his tone set alarm bells ringing in her head. It was all she could do to stare at him as he opened the door they'd stopped in front of, her stomach churning, "Welcome to Shadowhunter High and Ave Ateque Vale"

* * *

The classroom was designed like every other classroom in America. It had a table at the top and desks filing the centre in rows like every other classroom in America. The walls were full of posters and the board at the top was filled with writing like every other classroom in America. It was was the students that filled it however that made it unlike every other classroom in America. They sat in six groups in six different parts of the room and most groups were glaring at another group. The teacher wasn't there yet and even though Clary had just arrived in the school even she could tell that the hostility went a long way beyond the walls of Room 47. It was more like several opposing sides of war, if she was being honest.

"What happened in here to make everyone so tense?" She whispered to Jace as everyone suddenly stopped glaring at each other and stared up at her. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Nothing in particular, it's usually like this here" he shrugged.

"Seriously? It looks like the room is about to erupt into battle" there was no way a school was _this_ hostile.

"That's because everybody hates someone else. Take the rich kids for example they hate the jocks and cheerleaders, like actually detest them and the feeling goes both ways" he explained pointing to two groups in each corner who were each staring at the other as if imaging their violent downfalls. Really if Clary were to compare the groups to anything the rich kids would be vampires and the jocks would be werewolves.

"What so its a high school feud. How bad could it be?" She asked, he was probably taking it way too seriously.

"Last year a fight broke out at the dance. Half the school ended up in casualty" he sounded serious but she still didn't believe him.

"As if" she scoffed. He looked at her sharply.

"I'm telling the the truth. My arm was broken in three places" he informed, stunning her into silence. Everyone was still staring at them, taking her in. She looked around the class, aside from the two afore mentioned groups there were four more in the room. If she were to take a guess she'd say two were the drama group and the green lovers group, the kind that protested for the environment and made it into a riot when things didn't go to plan. There were two more groups in the centre of the room that everyone was avoiding and subtly glaring at. The two groups were openly glaring at each other. Out of everyone in the room it was those two who looked most ready to jump into a fight with the other at a moments notice. There were two seats between them. Of course it was just her luck that it was those two seats that Jace led her two. He sat down beside a girl, who looked like the girl from the photo in the principles office earlier. She heard him call her 'Aline' but wasn't paying attention to the rest of what they said. She was too busy observing the two groups she now sat between. If the attitude of everyone else on the room was anything to go by it was these two groups who ran the school. Remembering what Izzy said back in the office the group Jace sat with was probably the Student Council, which only left the other group. She turned to study the closest one of them who sat next to her. He had black hair and when he turned to look at her she noticed that his eyes were pitch black. Something about him gave her the shivers, though maybe it was just the eyes. After fully taking her in he finally spoke.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian"

* * *

 **So I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I sort of wrote myself into a corner in the last chapter and it took me a while to figure out where to go from there. Then school started last week and I've been caught up in homework all week and if this week has been anything to go by I'm going to be very busy this year especially with study for the leaving cert in June so I'm not sure how regularly I will be able to update. I will try update at least every two weeks but once everything starts up again it's going to get hectic. Just apologizing in advance if I leave it unupdated for a while.**

 **On another note thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed on the last chapter. It means so much to me and to AlesiaJ89 I couldn't agree more, I hope this chapter answered your question. Your review gave me the kick I needed to get on with this chapter.**

 **So after that long A/N (sorry about that btw) please remember to follow/favourite/review. it will really make my day. Until next time:)**

 **Liz399**

 **(P.S. Who else is counting down the hours to Empire of Storms? I'm going straight to town after school Tuesday to get it. CAN'T WAIT!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary spent most of the class trying to get a hold of the dynamics she was suddenly a part of, which wasn't easy with Jace on one side of her and Sebastian on another. The teacher had arrived not long after Sebastian introduced himself so she hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him, which she was thankful for. After the way he had spent the entire class either staring at her or glaring at Jace it was safe to say that she felt more than a little uncomfortable around him. Jace hadn't helped the situation either, he had spent most of the class taunting Sebastian and glaring back. When the bell rang signalling the end of class Clary practically jumped out of her seat, Jace on her heels. As they left she turned and noticed Sebastian following them. Jace quickly realised what she was staring at and whipped around to the other boy. "Is there something I can help you with, Verlac?" He asked with an unmistakable edge to his voice.

"I'm good thanks, Herondale. I was just on my way to my next class" Sebastian answered before moving around them and going on. Clary pretended not to see the wink he sent her as he left.

* * *

The lunch room was ten times worse than any of her classes had been all day. As she sat down beside her brother and Simon at lunch she could feel the eyes of the entire school on them. "Have either of your classes been like this all day?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it's like a war zone" Jon replied.

"That's exactly what I thought! It's crazy here" Clary exclaimed. The three of them were sitting at a table in the centre of the lunch hall that had the perfect vantage of everyone. It just so happened that both Jace's tables and Sebastian's also had the perfect view of them, Clary could feel the weight of both their gazes on her. It took a lot of effort, and much more practice, not to react to either of them.

"And I thought St. Xaviers was bad" Simon muttered. Clary was proud of herself for having no reaction to his statement. She turned to Jon, who she hadn't seen all day due to him being a senior and her a junior.

"How have your classes been?" She asked.

"Turmoil. Half learning half fights. There's been a fight in at least three of my classes" he explained. There'd been one in one of her classes as well between someone named Raphael and another named Meliorn. Personally if she had to pick a side she'd say Raphael was right but the teacher took Meliorn's side, something about Merion never lying. Clary could have laughed.

"It was pretty much the same with me. I wonder why it's like this though?" She mused. It was definitely no ordinary school.

"Well that my dear Clary is a very complicated question" she heard someone say. She looked up to see Jace, Izzy and Alec taking seats beside them. She turned her head to Jace,.

"And why is that?"

"Well to answer first you have to understand the different groups. You already know about the jocks and rich kids. Then there's the drama and literature students over there" Clary looked at the group he was pointing at, the one she had guessed in her first class. If she were too compare them to anything it would probably be Warlocks.

"Okay, what else?"

"Well then there's the green group. They claim to love nature," like faeries she thought, "but that's a bit questionable at times. Those two groups generally get along fine, well as far as this school goes anyways, but they still pretty much hate everyone else" she could tell. The room so full of hatred that she could practically touch it.

"And where does that leave you?" and Sebastian she thought but she didn't want to bring him up in front of Jon.

"Well after all them, which we collectively call the Downworlders, there's two more groups. These are the most important two. There's the group me, Izzy and Alec are in which as you know is the student council, sometimes referred to as Shadowhunters after our school. We run the school, make sure everyone follows the rules and try stop trouble between the different groups. As you can guess everyone hates us" he looked strangely proud of this.

"So who's the last group?"

"The Circle, run by Sebastian Verlac, aka the ones who constantly challenge us. Everyone hates them too but for a good reason. They are the trouble makers: always looking down on everyone, causing fights, terrorising everyone else and in general are just creeps" he told her. She was grateful that he hadn't mentioned her already knowing Sebastian. It wasn't a big thing but her brother would over react.

"But you found that out this morning" he added. Clary groaned as Jon turned to her.

"What happened this morning Clary?" He asked in a scary calm voice.

"Nothing" she answered praying Jace would keep his mouth shut, which by some miracle he did.

"Are you lying?" He said in a voice that implied her knew she was. Great, he wouldn't let this go for the rest of the week.

"No Jonathon I'm not lying. Do you really think I'd lie to you, after everything?" Okay so it was a cheap shot and she knew it but she didn't have a choice, otherwise he'd never let it go. She felt guilty when his face fell at her words though.

"No your right, I'm sorry. You wouldn't, not after everything" either he believed her and that made her feel guilty or he knew she was lying and was guilt tripping her. She was acutely aware of the three siblings staring at them, wondering what 'everything' was. Jace turned to her.

"We've double French next. Do you have your books?" He asked. It was just then that the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Clary only noticed as they left the hall that Jace never answered her question.

* * *

French was... interesting, to say the least. Clary sat between Simon and Jace with Izzy on Simon's other side. Sebastian was there too, sitting near her again. She was surprised to find out that he was French, from Paris. He kept staring at her for the entire class and flicking notes at her (which she ignored). About fifteen minutes before the end of class Jace finally got sick of it and turned to him. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying at first but when their voices rose she heard them arguing. In French. Now Clary was good at French, very good albeit not fluent, but even she couldn't understand everything they were saying. She did understand enough though to know that there was a lot of cursing going on. When their voices rose above the teachers she stopped teaching and took a seat at her desk, giving up. She seemed to realise that she wasn't going to get anything more done in the class. Clary, surprised at her actions, looked at Izzy.

"Does this happen often?"

"You'd be surprised. Count yourself lucky that they haven't- oh wait never mind" Izzy answered, finishing as a bang sounded throughout the classroom. Clary pivoted to see Jace and Sebastian fighting. It was hard to say who was attacking who but at a guess she'd say Sebastian had started it.

"Shouldn't we do something?" She asked turning back to Izzy.

"No point. The security will be here any second now to break it up," the other girl replied, taking out a bottle of pink nail varnish, "can I paint your nails?" Indeed as she said that the door opened and two security guards rushed in and pulled the two boys apart. Once they had both been incapacitated the teacher looked up from her work.

"I warned you both the last time that the next time you turned my classroom into a boxing ring I wouldn't be so forgiving. The Principle will be waiting for you _both_ " Clary wasn't sure what the emphasis on both was for but it was effective on the boys none the less. They both suddenly straightened up and tried too look more mature, not that it worked. The security guards escorted them out of the classroom, pausing at the door just long enough for the teacher to add, "I'll see you both back here at lunch every day this week too help me repair the damage you've once again inflicted on my classroom". It was only then Clary noticed what a state the classroom was in. Posters were ripped and torn of the walls and two of the blinds were broken clean off the windows. She could hear Jace curse in French as the door slammed behind them.

* * *

After such an eventful French class it was disappointing how uneventful Clary's last class of the day was. As she left the school with Simon and Jon that evening she noticed that both Jace and Sebastian were still in the principal's office. Whatever was going on in there it didn't look fun.

"What happened there?" Jon asked, seeing where she was looking.

"A fight in French" probably about her, not that he needed to know that.

"That seems to be a regular thing here" Simon input.

"I know. It's weird" she commented. She stopped at the steps, looking for her mother and not seeing her.

"Tell me about it... Where _is_ she?" Jon asked also looking for their mother. Clary was about to reply when something caught her eye. She froze.

* * *

 **So another chapter up. Personally I'm proud of myself: I'm actually updating pretty much on time for once. I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed the last chapter, and/or followed/favourited. The response was amazing:) I realise I may not have answered one or two questions in this chapter but that's on purpose because in answering them I believe there's a chance I might ruin the story and there's nothing worse than knowing what's going to happen before it does. The other reason is that I'm not too sure myself so I can't really answer. Sorry if that offends anyone:(**

 **So I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. If anyone has any questions and its not going to spoil the story (and I know the answer) I'll try my best to answer them. Once again please follow/favourite/review, it'll make me so happy:)**

 **Liz399**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine:'(**

* * *

 **What** was he doing here? **Who** told him they were here?

"Jon I'm walking. I'll see you Monday." Of course it was just their luck that they started on a Friday. On _that_ Friday.

"Clary" he sighed but didn't stop her, even though they both knew how this was going to end. Clary turned to Simon and they started walking, ignoring the car in the parking lot.

"So how was your first day?" Simon asked as they walked. Clary ignored her phone ringing in her pocket and answered Simon instead.

"Ok. Jace is annoying and sarcastic and loves himself way too much but he was a big help to get through the day," it was actually a miracle that he shut up long enough for her to pay attention to the teachers, "how about you?"

"Good. Izzy is... good- nice I mean. She's nice" he answered stumbling over his words.

"Do I detect something behind that statement? Do you perhaps like her?" She teased.

"No" he protested weakly but his face told anther story. Her phone rang again but she once again ignored it.

"How far are you really expecting to get?" He asked changing the subject to her phone. She knew what he was getting at but refused to change her mind.

"The whole way home?" She answered, unconvinced. She really didn't expect to get the whole way home but even if she did... Her thoughts were cut off at the sound of a car coming from behind them, just as her phone rang again. She turned, expecting to see black and instead saw red. Her sigh of relief was audible even as she noticed Jace behind the wheel.

"Hey Anna, where's Elsa?" He asked, stopping beside them. It took her a moment to realise he was referring to Jon whose hair did indeed resemble Elsa's in colour. She grinned inwardly, she'd save that comparison for later when she could use it to her advantage.

"Not that I object to being compared to a princess or anything but is there no way you could address me by my name, just once?" She answered even though she knew this conversation was set for a similar course to their earlier one.

"Why bother when there are so many more I _could_ use? Anyways that doesn't answer my question" he returned, that insufferable arrogance ever present. Beside her she heard Simon mutter something along the lines of agreement with her earlier statement about his attitude.

"He's not here, surely even someone so in love with themselves as yourself Aurora could see that." There was a choked laugh from inside the car and for the first time she noticed Izzy and Alec, both pretending to cough as Jace glared at them.

"Sleeping Beauty? Well I guess my radiance could be described as majestic." He was looking back at her as he spoke, that annoying smirk on his face once again.

"Tell me Alice, how is it that you have such good knowledge of Disney movies?"

'I've been to Wonderland, who do you think ate the queen's tarts?" He didn't miss a beat in answering.

"And they have Disney in Wonderland?" She decided to play along, see what happened.

"Of course, Disney _is_ Wonderland" he said, as Clary's phone rang again. She ignored it but this time it didn't stop, it just kept ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked. She shook her head and let it ring, hearing a car behind them in the distance.

"Go ahead answer it if you'd like, it's annoying" He was obviously not patient with ringing phones, which just made it all the more fun to let it ring. She was about to reply when a car pulled up behind them, she didn't have to look to know it was black. She studiously ignored it. Her phone had stopped ringing and started again. She took it out of her pocket and Jace looked relieved that she was going to answer. She didn't, she hung up and put it back, aware of the eyes on her from the other car. She turned back to Jace.

"Did you stop for a reason other than practicing your Disney quotes?" She asked. He was looking warily at the black car behind them until she spoke drawing his attention back to her.

"Do you need a lift home, I'm guessing its a long walk?" It was obvious from the looks of the other occupants of the car that that was not what he had originally planned. She was so so tempted to say yes, to just get in and dive away from the black car, to ignore the person inside. But she couldn't, she wouldn't solve her problem by ignoring it. She sighed and Jace must have sensed the polite refusal that was on her lips because he spoke again.

"At least let me give you my number in case anything happens. Technically I'm meant to be protecting you for the next week" he actually looked slightly worried about her and seeing such emotion on someone who had pretty much showed none all day must have some effect on her, something akin to the shock on his siblings faces, because she actually took out her phone and gave it to him, opened on a new contact. He took it silently and when he had his number in Izzy grabbed it from him and added her own with a friend's smile on her face.

"I'll text you my number later" she promised. They smiled, whatever they'd originally stopped for forgotten. Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening from behind them, someone about to get out of the car and Clary knew she could only push him so far before his already tiny patience snapped. She turned to Simon.

"It's not the whole way home Fray but it's further than I thought" he said jokingly in a comforting tone. He knew how hard this was for her.

"Next time let's aim for the library," she replied before looking back at Jace, "I'll see you Monday Kristof" she said as she turned and walked away.

"I think I'll see you before that Merida" he called after her.

Jon was silent when she got into the car, he'd probably already received an earful for letting her wander off. She sent him a silent apologetic look as she sat. The car was silent the whole way to the house. When they pulled up in front of the three storey mansion Jon unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, leaving them alone. Clay made to follow him, knowing the action was futile, but stopped outside her door when the front door of the car opened as well.

"Next time Clarissa, I won't be chasing you down the road." There was a clear threat implied in his voice but she couldn't figure out what exactly he was threatening. All she knew was that she didn't want to find out.

"Next time I'll be gone before you have the chance" she answered before she realised it. She hated him, hated everything he represented.

"Try that and you'll see just how thin my patience spreads" his voice was ice cold and she had no doubt that he meant every word he said.

"As if I don't already know" she quipped, walking away. Just before she was out of his range he reached out and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Don't test me Clarissa, it won't end well for you. Am I making myself clear?" he was glaring at her as if he hated her as much as she did him. She knew then that this wasn't a battle she wanted to pick. His patience was only so small.

"Yes _father_ " she spat, packing as much venom into the two words as humanly possible. She yanked her arm out of his iron grip and stormed off. She'd have bruises where his hand had been by morning.

* * *

 **Sorry i realise I'm a week late but I had this written last week and had second thoughts about it. I'll try put the next chapter up next week anyways like i would if I had posted last week.**

 **Ok so two things to address. One has anyone seen the clips and trailer for season two? I saw it yesterday and watched the trailer twice in five minutes. I'm so excited, I actually can't wait until January😨**

 **The second thing is to any Throne of Glass fans reading this and also suffering from a possible breakdown after EoS. I don't even know how to describe my feelings right now. If you've read it I'd love to hear your thoughts, I can't be the only one feeling like this, and if you haven't you should. Best Books Ever! (Alongside TMI of course)**

 **Ok so after anther long AN (sorry about that) it's time for me to sign off. Please follow/favourite/review it'd make my day and of you've any questions or this chapter confused you in any way let me know and I'll do my best to answer/clear them up.**

 **Liz399**


	6. Chapter 6

**There seemed to be some confusion over the last chapter so to clear it up there was three people in the car. When they walked out of school Valentine was waiting for them. Clary left and Jon got in the car. When the car caught up to them Valentine was going to get out but instead Clary got in. Then when the arrived at Valentine's house Jon got out of the car and left and Clary went to follow him but was stopped when Valentine also got out and stopped her.**

 **Hope that clears it up. I've answered questions below, enjoy😊.**

 _ **Edit 12/09/18:**_ **_I've edited the last part of this chapter slightly to make it less cringe-worthy._**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Jon was waiting for her when she left the garage. He didn't say anything, just walked beside her in silent support. He knew how badly Clary and their father got along. It had been that way for as long as she could remember. Valentine and Jocelyn had divorced just after she was born so she'd spent the past 17 years growing up between two houses. She had hoped that moving would mean she wouldn't have to come to her father's anymore but it seemed that all it meant was that instead of a three hour drive every time they were visiting it was a ten minute one. She hadn't even realised how close they were now living to him.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll survive" she answered with a sigh. Valentine would be pissy for a while, then he'd move on to revenge and then he'd hold a grudge whilst probably ignoring her for the weekend which was fine by her. You'd swear that her father had chased her across the world instead of down the street with the way he was acting.

"Please don't push him this weekend and before you deny it don't. I know you Clary and whenever you and father fight you both keep at the other until the other gives in." Usually ending with her in tears.

"I really want to say I won't Jon but I don't like making false promises. I can promise I'll try" she replied. She knew he worried for her, especially where Valentine was concerned.

"It's just that he's in a bad mood and I'm afraid of what he might do to you. You know how he is when he gets angry" he explained. She did know what her father was like angry. Above everyone else she knew. Her door loomed in front of her and stopped in the doorway to say one last thing to her brother.

"I know Jon. Look I won't fight him too much but I'm not going to let him push me around either". It was a compromise but it was one she knew he would take. Anything that kept her safe he would agree too.

* * *

Clary spent all of ten minutes on her homework before giving up. She just didn't have it in her to care weather it was ATP or ADP+ that fed into the Krebs Cycle. If Valentine knew she was putting it away so soon he would throw a hissy fit, which really only made it more appealing. Turning her attention else where she took out her phone and sent both Jace and Izzy a text with her number. It wasn't long before she got a response. She opened Izzy's first and then wished she hadn't. The other girl wanted them to go shopping. Shopping! The last time Clary had willingly stepped into a clothes shop for fun was when she was seven years old. She was still debating her answer when another message came in, this time from Jace. It seemed that his ego and ability for sarcasm even spilled over into texts, his message being a simple _'Knew you couldn't resist me Snow"._

She responded immediately _"_ _ **Actually it was you was gave me your number so if anything it's you who can't resist me, and I don't resemble Snow White"**_

 _(Italics Jace, **Bold Clary** , Underlined Izzy)_

 _"Semantics and you do, your skin is as pale as hers. I'm sorry that Disney doesn't have enough ginger princesses for me to continue along that line of nicknames, would you prefer that I start making them up?"_

 _ **"I'd prefer that you stop using them all together and call me by my own name"**_

 _"Unfortunately that is not a option Anastasia. Your options are limited to pre-existing cartoon princess and me inventing new ones, your choice"_

 _ **"Don't you have something better to do? Anything? And Anastasia isn't Disney"**_

 _"Nope I don't, I'm bored and annoying you seems like the best option right now and I know Anastasia isn't Disney but the movie is good enough to fall in that category"_

 _ **"So you admit to having watched enough Disney and other cartoons to judge standards in comparison to each other?"**_

 _"You still haven't chosen so I'm going to take your choice to be both"_

 _ **"I didn't choose because I'm not going to and you didn't answer my question so I'm going to take your answer to be yes"**_

 _"I grew up with Isabelle Lightwood. She went through a Disney/cartoon phase for about half her life, at the very least"_

 _"_ _ **And you clearly watched enough with her to know what your talking about"**_

 _"Untrue"_

 _"_ _ **True**_ _"_

 _"Untrue and anyways it's not like you're much better Ashta"_

 _ **"Whose Ashta? I've never heard of her"**_

 _"That's because I've just invented her. She's Princess of a little known kingdom called Ardale and she spends all her time hidden away in her bedroom out of fear of her ice powers until the day she gets crowned queen when she has a fight with her sister and accidentally freezes over all of Ardale"_

 _ **"I'm pretty sure that's the plot to Frozen"**_

 _"It isn't. Frozen takes place in Arendale not Ardale, that's two very different stories"_

 _"_ _ **Sure... whatever you say Rapunzel"**_

 _"Glad you agree with me Fiona, everyone eventually does"_

 _ **"Did you just compare me to an ogre? Seriously? Take back right now"**_

 _"Or what?"_

 _"_ _ **Trust me you don't want to open that can of worms"**_

 _"Aww you sound so cute when you try be scary"_

 _ **"I'm ignoring you now. Expect revenge tomorrow Cinderella"**_

Another message came in but she ignored him and instead choose to respond to Izzy.

 _"_ _ **Hi Izzy, what time tomorrow do you want to go shopping?"**_

 _"_ _Finally! A friend who will go shopping with me! I can come to yours around 9?"_

 _"_ _ **Sure but how about around 12 instead?"**_

 _"I'll settle for around 11"._

 _"_ _ **Fine, see you then".**_

Now for her revenge.

* * *

Three hours and practically no homework later Clary left her room and went down for dinner. She wasn't exactly looking forward to shopping but not only was it the perfect opportunity to exact her revenge, it was also the perfect opportunity to both leave the house and annoy Valentine simultaneously. He hated it when she did something during her weekends there, especially when she didn't consult him first.

"How good of you to finally join us Clarissa" Valentine greeted, his voice laced with sarcasm as she walked into the dining room.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting" she answered just as sarcastically. She took a seat beside her brother and pretended to not see the look he sent her way about her sarcasm. As soon as she sat the door opened and a servant came out with two plates. One was placed in front of Jon and the other in front of her father, when a third one for her didn't appear she began to get weary. Valentine could get very creative with his punishments. Once when she was younger she refused to put away her toys and come for dinner. In retaliation he had picked up her favourite teddy, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs where he forced her to throw it into the sitting room fire and then watch as it burned.

"I thought Clarissa that since you went to the effort of going the whole way down the street to be picked up I would have a special dinner made for you". As he spoke the door opened again and a servant came in with another plate. This time the plate was hers. She opened her mouth to ask but closed it when she saw what it was, trying to swallow her shock.

"Salmon and rice" he announced gleefully. She was allergic to salmon and it wasn't like he was unaware of the fact. She had been staying at his house when they'd discovered it.

"I'm allergic to salmon" she reminded him, knowing it would make no difference.

"Yes I know so Clarissa I present you with a choice. You can choose not to eat that dinner but if that if your choice then this is the only food I will be offering you this weekend. If you choose to actually eat this weekend then you must consume every single scrap on that plate, until I am satisfied with what you have eaten" he said, malice in his voice. So her choices were starvation or anaphylactic shock? She knew he had epi-pens in his study but he would probably only give it to her once she had suffered a bit. Jon started to argue but between the glare he got from Valentine and the look she gave him he stopped. She didn't want him to get in trouble for her, it just wasn't worth it.

"Well?" Her father prompted. It wasn't really much of a choice.

"I can't eat this dinner Father and you know it"

"And don't forget that Clarissa. I do not take kindly to being defied"

"Yes father" She murmured demurely, fury boiling in her veins.

"You may leave this table after both your brother and I have left and it has been cleaned up" he said, picking up his fork to eat.

* * *

That evening Valentine took extra long to eat his dinner and leave the table. It was even longer again before it was cleaned up. He had told the servants to do it last, after everything else for the day had been completed, as he walked out. By the time she finally left the table she had been sitting there doing nothing for about four hours. She collapsed into bed and didn't open her eyes until morning.

* * *

 **So sorry it's been a while since I updated. School caught up on me and I just didn't really get time for this plus I hit a bit of writers block for a while. Unfortunately I can't promise regular updates at the moment because I'm busy studying for my exams and I have my orals and my practical soon which are all worth significant percentages of my overall grade. I will update when I can but until the end of June I probably won't be able to update every two weeks even. Sorry:(**

 **Anyways on to reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I wish I could respond to them all because I loved them all but to save time I'm just going to respond to questions:**

 **sophiecampbellbower: I hope I've answered your question on Valentine. It was him but he and Jocelyn are seperated. He hasn't appeared before because up till now they were in school or getting ready at home. As for why she hates him and why the students are always fighting the answers are coming later in the story but I think from this chapter it's obvious at least part of the reason why she hates him. Let me know if you've any more questions😊**

 **The silver Ebon hawk: It was actually Valentine. Sorry for the confusion😃**

 **AlesiaJ89: I'm not sure I understand. I think you may be mistaking Valentine for Jon. But to clear it up: Jon and Clary don't hate each other, they would always go out of their way to protect the other. Let me know if you're still confused😃.**

 **xx ShamiskaXa xx: You should definitely read the rest of ToG. It's actually amazing😊 Thanks for your review😊**

 **And to everyone else who reviewed thank you so much. I appreciate every one of them😄**

 **So I think I've gone on long enough. Please follow/favourite/review and let me know if you've any questions and I'll do my best to answer them😊**

 **Liz399😊**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is dedicated to anyone who just finished the LC (or any other exam)**

 **(P.S. I own basically nothing)**

* * *

Sometime early the next morning Clary got a text from Izzy asking for her address. She vaguely registered texting back before rolling over and going back to sleep. The next time she woke up it was about ten o'clock. She was surprised at first that Valentine had let her sleep for so long but then figured he had probably moved on to ignoring her, which was fine by her. If he was ignoring her it would make leaving the house to go shopping with Izzy easier.

"Claaaarrrryyyy" a voice called from the other side of her door. Jon. Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to face the world Clary decided to ignore him in the hopes that he would go away. She should have known better. Instead he only spoke louder and when she still didn't answer he opened the door and came in. She ducked her head under the sheets in a futile hope that he wouldn't see her and would leave. With her head under the blankets she didn't see, or hear, him approach until the covers were quite suddenly ripped away from her. She adjusted her gaze until she could see her bother and glared with such ferocity that he faltered for a second as if reevaluating the wisdom of his actions before speaking again.

"Rise and shine lazy head. Father has a meeting in his study for the next few hours and I'm bored" he said. Bored? BORED? He woke her up because he was bored?! She leaped from the bed but her brother was already out the door before her as if he had sensed her intentions before she acted. She was out the door in a flash as she chased him down the hall screaming profanities.

"JONATHON CHRISTOPHER FAIRCHILD" her scream echoed throughout the house like the banshee's. That was followed by several words she would not repeat. She flew down the stairs and into the hall before she even finished shouting, granted she was doing a lot of shouting. Jon was about to go into the sitting room when she caught sight of him. She was so focused on payback that she didn't notice it when the door to Valentine's study opened.

" **CLARISSA** " that she noticed. Her father's shout bounced of the walls silencing her immediately. She turned around to face him, dread pooling in her stomach. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were furious. When she looked at him the force of the fury in his glare set her stumbling back a few steps. He didn't say anything, just stood at the doorway to the room looking like he was mentally plotting her murder. The way he raised his eyebrows, very slightly, made it clear that he was waiting for her to speak first, only she didn't know what to say. Luckily Jon did.

"Sorry for disturbing your meeting father. It was my fault and it won't happen again" he said apologetically yet firmly. He guided Clary out of the doorway and down the hall. Surprisingly Valentine let them go, although that just made her all the more terrified. Usually that meant he was planning something else as revenge. Something bad.

* * *

By the time Clary had showered and changed it was half ten. She was contemplating sneaking some food from the kitchen when she noticed a car pull up outside the gates. One she recognised from the previous day. Realising that she didn't have much time to make her escape before her father noticed she quickly began scrambling to assemble her things. She'd told Izzy to text her but not come to the door. She wouldn't be able to use the door, Valentine would no doubt hear her attempting to leave, which only really left her one option. Making her way down to the bathroom she opened the small top window and climbed out with some difficulty. Being small meant it was hard for her to reach up to the window, however it also meant she was the only one small enough to fit out. She landed on the ground with a soft thud and made her way around to the side of the house. Izzy spotted her immediately but Clary quickly signalled for her to be quiet. The next part was the hardest. Clary would have to sneak by her father's open study window without alerting him. She listened in for a second and when she was sure he was absorbed in his meeting she sprinted to the car whisper-shouting at Izzy to drive. They tore out of the drive way, Clary looking back at the last second to see her father looking out his study window in confusion. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned to look at the other girl in the car, only to see a grin on her face too.

"So where are we going to?" She asked.

"To get dresses for the party next week, which reminds me there's a party next week and we're going, no buts. It's at Magnus Bane's house. He throws the best parties although there's always a fight between the rich kids and jocks at some stage. We'll get ready at my place of course, I'll do your hair and make up. I think-"

"Sounds great Iz. I can't wait" she said, just to stop her rambling. In actually she was a bit nervous about the idea, it had been a while since she'd gone to a party and she was in no way in a hurry to repeat her last experience. She quickly changed her train of thought before she went down memory lane. Some things were better left alone.

"Great"

* * *

Four hours and ten shops later Clary collapsed into a chair in the food court, regretting her decision to come shopping with Izzy. They had been going non stop since they'd arrived and then coupled with the fact she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, she was exhausted. It was actually to the point where Clary was about to disobey Valentine and get food. The way she figured it he was going to be pissed at her anyway so why starve herself to keep him happy? Besides he was going to presume she had eaten anyways so she might as well be guilty of the crime she was going to be punished for.

"Well that was fun" Izzy cheered gracefully gliding into the chair across from her. She checked her watch, "we have half an hour for food before we start again". Clary groaned. Again? Her feet were falling off as it was.

"Izzy don't you think we've done enough shopping?"

"No, we still haven't find a dress for you. I'm thinking green would be a nice colour on you. It would complement both your hair and eyes". Judging from the look in Izzy's eyes she was already planning shoes and a bag to go with the dress she hadn't even picked it yet.

"Ok, food first though" Clary agreed, mostly because she knew she had no choice in the matter. She pulled her plate of coconut pancakes towards her and hesitated for a second. She wasn't sure about this all of a sudden. In theory it seemed simple: eat now and don't tell Valentine about it but nothing was ever that simple with him. He always knew everything. He could smell a deception or lie before you even thought about making one up. When she went home he would know she had ' _disobeyed'_ him before she even opened her mouth.

"Ok so you mentioned something earlier about revenge?" Izzy asked, taking a piece from her cake. Clary looked at her and without thinking began to cut a slice from her pancakes.

"Yeah on Jace but I'll need your help." Perhaps she was taking things too far but she was bored and taking revenge on Jace was something to occupy herself with plus she really didn't appreciate being compared to an ogre.

"Why?" Izzy sounded suspicious but Clary could hear the trace of intrigue hidden in there too.

"He compared me to Fiona. An OGRE! I want revenge. Also I'm bored and this seems like a good way to amuse myself, albeit temporarily"

"Ok, what do I have to do?". Clary blinked. She hadn't expected the other girl to agree so easy.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yeah, why not? Also I take looks very seriously and an insult like that is unforgivable" There was determinism in Izzy's eyes as she spoke.

"Great," Clary grinned, "so..."

* * *

 **So it's been a while since I've updated but I said I would update at the end of June so I'm keeping my promise:) Good news is my exams are finished and I'm free to write a lot more during the summer.**

 **Ok so the last chapter wasn't the best and I know this chapter is kinda short too but I figure something is better than nothing. I meant to update sooner (meaning last week) but I ended up taking time to figure out this chapter instead. I hope its ok.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. To the guest: Thank you very much😊 To Maja Zlindra: I'm glad you liked it😊 And to sophiecampbellbower: I'm glad you liked it. And I do plan to work in why they're all fighting eventually, it's going to have a role in the story but I don't like giving things away. I hope you can hold out a little longer with me. Also we both know that but Valentine doesn't, he didn't even know they were going shopping so from his point if view eating when she was with Izzy wasn't an option.**

 **Thanks to everyone, once again** **sorry for the long authors note. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review.**

 **Liz399**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Clary hadn't seen her father for the rest of the weekend and when Monday morning came she fled the house as quickly as she could, forgoing both breakfast and lunch in the process. She was so eager to avoid him that she left before he came down to drive them to school (or more likely had one of his lackeys, Pangborn or Blackwell, do it for him). Consequently when it started to rain halfway to school she was stuck walking in it, with no shelter available. She was just starting to think that she was going to have to show up to school looking like a drowned rat when a car pulled up beside her.

"Are you ok Clary? You look like you could do with some help". It was a voice she recognised, and ignored, instantly.

"Come on Clary you'll get soaked out there" he said. She walked faster in the hopes of losing the car but unfortunately for her it was a car and when she sped up it did too.

"I can keep doing this all day Clary and in the end you'll still wind up in the car" he said pulling to a stop and opening the door. She sighed, realizing that she wouldn't get out of this one, and turned to face the car. In truth she did need a lift to school if she had any hopes of getting there dry. She walked over to the car and reluctantly got in.

"Thanks Sebastian" she said, maybe if she didn't say much it would be ok.

"No problem, so where did you move from?" He asked, not wasting any time as he drove off.

"The far side of the country". Ok so that wasn't exactly true but how was he supposed to know that?

"Oh right and why did you move?" It took all her self control not to flinch at his question.

"The college here in Idris is better than where we were and we wanted to be living closer to it when the time comes" she answered, silently congratulating herself on her quick thinking. That was an out and out lie but there was no way she was going to go into details of the real reason they had moved, especially with _him_.

"Interesting, I've never heard of someone moving here because of The Academy before. What is it about The Academy that makes it better than other colleges?" He grinned wickedly as he spoke as if he knew he had her caught out, which in truth he did. She was silent for a moment too long as she racked her brain trying to come up with an answer.

"To be honest I don't really know, it was more so my parents decision than mine. Have you lived here your whole life?" She asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"No, I moved here from France with my aunt a few years ago after my parents died. Do your parents make decisions for you often?" It was an obvious counter subject change but she went with it because she felt guilty for bringing up his parents, even though she wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"No. Mostly they trust me to make my own decisions", well her mother and Luke did anyways, "but they know the college in this area better than me so I trust their judgement" she said. She was running out of lies to tell, if she didn't change the topic quick she was going to run into trouble.

"Really? Why's that?"

"They did more research. Why do you hate Jace so much?" She asked. It was a question she had been thinking about all weekend. She had planned to ask Jace but when she was with Sebastian why not ask him too? Sebastian sighed and looked at her quickly.

"He moved in with the Lightwood's around the same time I moved here with my aunt. I guess we were both going through stuff or something but when we met for the first time we got in a fight. A few punches were thrown, I got a black eye and he swore that we'd never be friends... so we aren't" he said. The way he said it he made it sound like it was Jace's fault that they hated each other but she could sense there was more to the story. Why had they even fought in the first place? That was the question she really wanted to know the answer to but this time she decided to ask Jace.

"Are there many in your family?" He asked.

"Four"

"You, Jonathon, your mother and your father?" She wasn't sure what to make of his knowledge of her family. Of course he knew about Jon from school but still when he said it like that... it was kind of creepy.

"Yes" she answered feeling unsure.

"You are seventeen". It wasn't a question.

"Yes"

"And Jon is 18"

"Yes"

"What are your parents names?" He inquired. It was starting to feel like an interrogation. Clary was silent for about two minutes until Sebastian spoke again.

"Did you hear me?" He sounded... annoyed?

"Yeah I did. Look thanks for the lift Sebastian but it looks like the rain has stopped so I think I'll walk from here" she answered. She turned to the door only to discover that it was locked.

"Sebastian I'd appreciate it if you would pull over and open the door". She willed herself to sound serious as she spoke but even she could tell it wasn't as convincing as she would have liked to believe.

"What are your parents names Clarissa?" Now he definitely sounded annoyed..

"Sebastian stop this car now!" She said, suddenly sounding very serious. He looked at her and smirked but didn't stop.

"Please". The word was bitter as it slipped out but it was all she had left. Sebastian looked at her again and smiled. It reminded her of a predator stalking their prey. The car slowed and pulled to a stop beside a tree.

"Of course Clarissa. I'm not the kind to reuse a lady's request" he said. She snorted and turned to him.

"Ok, first it's the twenty-first century, I'm not a 'lady' and second I somehow can't find it in myself to believe a word you just said". She pulled on the door and was surprised to find that even though the lock was off the door wouldn't open. Furious, and more than a little apprehensive, she faced him again.

"Think what you like Clarissa but the fact is that that door is on child lock and can only be opened from the outside. I have no problem obliging your request... after you answer my question". She was starting to understand the reason Jace had warned her off him.

"Why?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Because," he started as he leaned in too close for comfort, his lips brushed her ear and it took all her self-control not to lean as far back as she could go, "I always get what I want" he whispered. A shiver went down her spine and not in a good way.

"My parents names are Margaret and Charles" she said quietly, lying through her teeth, saying the first names that came to her mind. Sebastian looked at her smugly triumphant for a moment before opening his door and getting out. He went around the front of the car and appeared at her side a moment later. The door opened and she almost leaped out. Sebastian caught her wrist as she left.

"This was fun, we'll do it again sometime" he said before getting back into the car. He was just about to drive off when he stopped and let down the window.

"Oh and Clary? Let's keep this between ourselves. After all we wouldn't want certain secrets that are best kept quiet getting out" he said and then he was gone, leaving a very confused Clary on the side of the road

* * *

 **So another chapter is finished and up. I apologize for how short it is but I decided to leave it here and split the chapter into two instead of having an even longer wait for an update.**

 **To sophiecampbellbower: Thanks for reviewing and yes there well be Malec (soon).**

 **Remember to follow/favourite/review**

 **Liz399**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I haven't updated in about a year because I got horrible writers block and couldn't figure out where to go with this chapter. I've finally gotten a chapter finished (short as it is) and so without further adieu I present chapter 9.**

 **Disclaimer: You know how it goes.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Clary was still thinking about the car journey with Sebastian as she went for lunch later in the day. The questions he'd been asking her were pretty basic. It was almost like he had been trying to get to know her so realistically it shouldn't have freaked her out as much as it did, until the end of course, but something about the conversation made her uneasy almost as soon as she got into the car. Not that she could figure out what that was. The thing that bothered her most though was what he said about secrets. She had more than a few secrets but there's no way he could know about them, nobody did except her parents, Jon and Simon. Even at that they only sort of knew one of them but that was only because it was the reason they'd moved. Aside from that she was the only one who knew them so what did Sebastian know? Or did he know anything at all? The possibility that he knew nothing at all and was just fishing for information was also worth considering.

When she walked into the cafeteria during lunch all heads turned to look at her. Between last class and entering the cafeteria her and Izzy had completely changed her look. That morning she had worn a jeans and t-shirt with her hair in a pony tail and no make up. Now she wore black fitted high-waist jeans with a cream off the shoulder crop top and brown heeled boots. They had straightened her hair so that it flowed out in soft waves and applied just enough make up to highlight her features whilst still looking natural. In short she looked good, very good. She spotted Jon and Simon sitting by themselves, away from any particular group, and made her way over to them enjoying how all heads turned to watch her walk past. Even they were staring as she sat down. Which was part of the plan of course.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Jon asked furiously.

"I'd thought you'd recognise clothes when you see them Brother, or is your eyesight just that bad?"

"I can see fine sister. What I want to know is where the hell they came from". His tone was low and furious, an indication he was about go into 'overbearing brother' mode.

"They came from a shop Jon, I hardly made them myself" She laughed. Sarcasm coloured her voice.

"Obviously, they'd look more like a dish cloth if you'd made them" he said, ignoring the glare she sent him. Ok so maybe sewing wasn't one of her many talents. "Although I think they sold you the wrong size top, maybe you should look for your money back" he added.

"You noticed? Well shit! I knew I should have gone for the smaller one" she whined. Jon gave her a withering glare but she was grinning. She got great amusement out of winding him up. It was just too easy.

"Put this on" Jon ordered shrugging of his jacket. He had a determined look on his face and he was glaring at anyone who even glanced her way. Clary just laughed at him.

"Oh Jon, you really are amusing some times" She took the food Simon passed across the table and smiled. Chips, her favourite lunchtime snack.

"I figured you would have left without lunch this morning so I took the liberty of purchasing some for you" He said. She beamed at him. She was lucky to have a friend who knew her so well. Across the table Jon was still glaring at anyone who have her a second look. She chuckled and started into her food. She was still munching on it ten minutes later when someone sat down beside her.

"Hey Nemo" Jace said cheerfully, stealing a chip. She glared and snatched it back before he could eat it.

"It's not nice to take things without asking Jace" she chided, frowning. He chuckled at her expression.

"That's a shame". He reached out and snapped the chip back from her hand, eating it before she could even registered what had happened.

"Hey!" She cried out angrily. He smirked at her and went for another one. She quickly pulled it out of his reach before he could reach them.

"Like I said it's not nice to steal" she repeated.

"Fine". He held his hands up in surrender. She didn't take her eyes off him until her chips were in front if her and she was eating again.

"So what's the story with that car on Friday?" He asked suddenly causing Clary to nearly choke on her food. She could feel the eyes on her as she coughed.

"Clary! Are you ok?" Jon shouted sprinting from the other side of the table to tap her back. She nodded weakly and waited for her fit to subside.

"Raziel if I'd known you'd have that reaction I never would have asked" There was sorrow in Jace's voice as he spoke. Hearing real emotion in his voice struck a cord with Clary. He had only asked a question, it's not like he physically made her choke. She opened her mouth to say as much but was cut off by the clip-clop sound of high heels strutting towards them.

"Jacey!" A high and irritating voice exclaimed. Clary turned to see a tall blond making her way towards them. She could hear Jace groan under his breath as he turned around to face the girl.

"Kaelie" he answered in a clipped tone.

"Jacey-poo it's so good to see you. We haven't talked in such a long time" she gushed as she sat beside him and leaned into his shoulder. The confusion on his face was almost comical.

"That's because we broke up" Jace answered with a note of finality in his voice.

"I know but that doesn't mean we can be civil to each other does it?" The other girl reasoned, a note of whining in her voice. As she spoke she leaned her head only his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his arm. It took all of Clary's willpower to not laugh at the look on his face.

"To be honest Kaelie I think it would be better for both of us if we had some space" he looked pained as she ran her other hand through his hair.

"I don't agree" she said, an oblivious smile on her face. To be honest Clary shouldn't have found the whole thing as funny as she did but the sight of Isabelle a few tables back almost pissing herself laughing at it was too hard to ignore.

"Kaelie" Jace sighed, completely unaware of the exchange between the girls.

"Fine" she pouted, pulling away from him. The relief of his face was so evident Clary felt guilty for laughing in the first place.

"If you ever change you mind you know where to find me" the other girl said suggestively as she stood up. Jace nodded but didn't speak. Satisfied Kaelie walked away, winking at Clary when nobody was looking. Clary watched her as she stopped to talk to Izzy on her way by, both girls cracking up about something, before parting. The whole thing had been Izzy's suggestion and when they approached Jace's ex she had been all too happy to be a part of their revenge. Honestly Clary knew it was mean but Izzy had been insistent that beyond being uncomfortable for a few minutes Jace wouldn't be effected by the event. She had also insisted that Clary look good while it was happening, hence the dramatic change in outfit.

"Are you ok?" She asked, feeling guilty.

"I'm grand" he answered waving off her concern. "Besides don't think I didn't see you cracking up at the whole thing".

"I'm sorry but it was kinda hilarious" she replied.. His eyes narrowed.

"I bet you wished she looked like an ogre too" she added. Realisation dawned on him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You didn't?" He asked in disbelief, the look on his face made her crack up.

"I hope you know what this means Fray" he suddenly said, sounding very serious.

"What?" Even she could her the note of nervousness in her voice.

"War"

* * *

 **I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. I posted it as soon as I finished because I didn't want to wait any longer.**

 **To sophiecampbellbower: Firstly thank you for reviewing. Second there was a purpose to Sebastian's questions in the last chapter but because it links into the plot I can't say at the moment. I can say that all will be revealed as the story goes on. Same thing goes for the secret question too.**

 **To the guest who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story. Aline wouldn't necessarily be on his side just because they're cousins. It would actually depend on her personal opinion of how events play out. Also Clary and Jon don't spend every weekend at her father's, just every second weekend unless otherwise arranged.**

 **Thanks all for reading and please follow/favourite/review.**

 **Liz399**


End file.
